1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting system for a vehicle, designed to transmit a driving force from an input shaft to which a driving force from an engine is inputted, to left and right output shafts through a clutch drive shaft disposed laterally of a vehicle body and through left and right electromagnetic clutches.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such conventional power transmitting system, clutch bodies of the left and right electromagnetic clutches are mounted at locations near the center of the power transmitting system (at an inner location in a lateral direction), and solenoids of the left and right electromagnetic clutches are disposed at positions laterally outwardly of the clutch bodies. Left and right bearings for supporting the left and right opposite ends of the clutch drive shaft with respect to a casing are disposed at positions laterally inwardly of the left and right clutch bodies.
However if a clutch body, disposed at a position lateraly inwardly of the solenoid, is heated with the transmission of power, there is a possibility that the radiation of heat from the clutch body will be blocked by the solenoid so that the solenoid becomes heated and, thus, its performance is adversely effected. If, on the other hand, the solenoid of the electromagnetic clutch and the bearings for supporting the clutch drive shaft are laterally in order to reduce the effect of heat on the solenoid, there is encountered a problem that the lateral dimension of the power transmitting system is increased.